A new alliance
by Temporal Freeze
Summary: When sierra sees optimus and dreadwing in a fight she saves him and optimus becomes her guardian but will love blossom in the future? ps sorry for the crap summary


HEY EVERYBODY I WROTE THIS STORY AS A CHALLENGE SET BY AlphaTrion3145 AND HE/HER CAME UP WITH THE INITIAL IDEA NOT ME I JUST DEVELOPED AND WROTE IT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT THIS IS BASED ON SIERRA AND OPTIMUS PS JACK DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SIERRA IN THIS BECAUSE IT MAKES WRITING IT A HELL OF A LOT EASIER BUT HE STILL KNOWS HER

Sierra trudged through the snow on her way home from school and sighed. She had a lot of homework when she was almost home she heard a clashing sound not too far away. She rushed through the streets her hair being whipped around by the winter wind. When she came to a scrapyard a sound eminated that was too loud to be a car being crushed or anything else for that matter. She scaled the wire fence around the scrapyard and slowly moved around a large pile of crushed cars and what she saw stunned her. Three giant robots were beating the scrap out of a giant red and blue robot. The bot also know as Optimus was being attacked by dreadwing and two vehicons and was now on his knees with dreadwing holding a deadly looking weapon to his head. The weapon glowed a dark blue and there was a clang as a rock hit the back of Dreadwing's head. The deception turned and looked at Sierra who was frozen to the spot. Dreadwing slowly walked towards her. Optimus jumped doing a 360' spin with his blades out decapitating the two vehicons either side of him, then looked up at dreadwing whilst he was one one knee and said "leave the human out of this" and Optimus charged at dreadwing. As the two ran at each other Optimus jumped and brought his legs to his chest and then when he got close to dreadwing he rammed his legs out to their full length taking dreadwing by surprise. Dreadwing stumbled back and fell over, Optimus got up and jumped onto dreadwing his sword pointing down and Dreadwing's red optics turned grey. Optimus fell to the side he was leaking energon from one of his earlier blows. Sierra ran over to him and he said "ratchet emergency groundbridge now" Optimus went quiet as a portal opened nearby. Sadie knew he was not getting up and acting on impulse ran through the portal and started shouting " hey, hey anybody the robot who saved me is dying back there" now feeling panicked when a white and red robot stepped out and said "aaaah what did you say" And with that Sierra ran through the portal when ratchet chased her but he was just running to help Optimus. Ratchet dragged Optimus back through the portal and Sadie followed now very worried.

At that moment jack came in on arcee who closely behind was followed by bulkhead and bumblebee with miko and raf. Sierra said out loud "is that ja-" but was cut off as his motorcycle started to turn into a giant robotic woman. Sierra whispered under her breath "holy shit" as bulkhead and bumblebee joined them and started to stretch after coming out of vehicle mode. Jack spoke first and said "Man, arcee I've never seen you drive so fast I'm feeling a little sick babe just calm down next tim-" but was cut off when he saw sierra and whispered to arcee "ohhh fuck what is she doing here?" Ratchet answered their question and said "Of it was not for miss..." "Sierra" she said still a little jumped up "if it was not for miss sierra here Optimus may be dead right now" ratchet finished still doing surgery on Optimus's hip. "But how?" Bulkhead said as he came forward examining her and she was very scared of him because of his size and what she experienced moments earlier. Ratchet replied not looking up "she distracted the deceptions long enough to give Optimus a chance to escape". Bulkhead who was still towering above her rubbed her Head and said "he your cute, you remind me of miko" miko, miko the name rings a bell. Wait a second, she looked behind bulkhead and said "oh my god, jack, miko and raf. I had the feeling you guys were hiding something but not something as big as this" jack rubbed the back of his neck because now sierra knew his girlfriend was his bike and she was a gossip. Miko looked in every direction but at her now blushing because she now knew bulkhead thought she was cute. And raf, well raf just seemed nervous around her because she now knew of the autobots and their partners/guardians. "So what is going on here, I can honestly say I'm a little bit curious" sierra said with a shocked expression. Optimus sat up as ratchet had now finished melting his side back together and spoke "I am Optimus prime, leader of the autobots and we are currently waging war against the deceptions. An elite team of hundreds of advanced cybernetic warriors, the same race as us but they are striving for the takeover of earth to hopefully one day return to our home planet of cybertron" with a sigh he lay back down and ratchet scanned him over. "So you are a highly advanced species of transforming robots who are trying to protect our planet from evil robots bent on world domination" Sierra said pinching the bridge of her nose. "One of whom is jacks girlfriend, another is the fastest muscle car I have ever seen and another is apparently a field medic, the green one is mikos detention getaway car and you are their leader. Wow, just wow. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now"

Sierra started to whisper to herself "don't freak out, don't freak out" and she fainted just to be caught by Optimus who took her over to a human sized bed elsewhere in the base. Arcee turned to jack "how does she know you, miko and raf?" She asked and jack said "well before I met the autobots I had a little crush on her and i was a little blind to everything else until I met you and my crush flew away to the stars, kinda like the sparkle in your optics" jack replied and arcee said "smooth, you saved yourself from that one" and he shrugged it off as Optimus walked back in. "Ratchet she will need guarding now the deceptions know of her existence with the autobots, this is troubling indeed" Optimus said whilst in deep thought then spoke once again "I shall be her guardian" after all ratchet couldn't do it and all the others were already guardians of the others. All of them were shocked at what he said. They all knew he was responsible but not this much. Optimus asked miko to talk to her when she awoke because it would be better for a human to talk to her especially a female such as her. Optimus decided to go out for a "recon" and he needed time to think. He thought about sierra and what the effects of the others would be on her but mainly for her wellbeing, but something felt different about her something special...

SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE FIRST TIME AND IT SUCKS BAAYYD AND FOR A WHILE II TRIED TO THINK OF A WAY TO CONTINUE IT


End file.
